bit_heroes_francefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Raids
Les Raids sont débloqués une fois que le joueur a complété la zone Lakehaven. Pour compléter un raid, le joueur doit former une équipe de cinq le comprenant et dont les quatre qui l'assisteront seront issus de sa liste d'amis, de sa guilde ou de ses familiers. L'équipe de 5 devra traverser le donjon en affrontant de puissants ennemis avant d'affronter le boss final. Tessons Afin de lancer un raid, le joueur doit dépenser un tesson ( ). Ces derniers se régénèrent au rythme d'un toutes les deux heures, pour un maximum (hors bonus de guilde) de quatre. Le réveil d'Astaroth Le réveil d'Astaroth est le premier des raids du jeu, ajouté via la mise à jour du 2 octobre 2016 et accessible aux joueurs ayant traversé la zone Lac Paisible. Le seigneur noir Astaroth attaque le royaume ! Rassemble tes meilleurs combattants et lance toi dans des combats épiques pour récupérer de nouveaux familiers et d'incroyables équipements. Ennemis uniques : Astaroth (boss), Olxa (légendaire), Shade, Squib, etRagnar. Dialogues *'Unlock' **Grampz: La légende de Astaroth est vraie! On a besoin de ton aide pour vaincre le seigneur des tenèbres. **Player: ... **Grampz: Ouvre l'il, ce royaume renferme de très puissants butins **Brenne: Les cavernes ténébreuses ne sont pas de tout repos, il va te falloir des renforts. *'Boss' ** Hyper Dimension L'Hyper Dimension est le second raid du jeu, ajouté via la mise à jour du 22 décembre 2016 et accessible aux joueurs ayant terminé la zone Ashvale. Ennemis uniques : Kaleido (boss), Mimzy (légendaire), Driffin, Oevor, et Violace. Dialogue *'Unlock' **Prof. Haile: EGAD! OUAH! Tu es là, c'est PARFAIT!... Ma dernière invention, l'oscillato-bulle, a ouvert une brèche vers une AUTRE DIMENSION! **Player: ... **Prof. Haile: Je voudrais que tu ailles la refermer avant qu'on soit tous *HOQUET*; PERDUS. *'Boss' **Kaleido: je suis KALEIDOOOOOOOO! Le gardien de cette dimension! **Player: ... **Kaleido: No puny mortal has ever dared to step foot in my dimension before. Your power is truly impressive! **Player: ... **Kaleido: FINALLY!! A true challenge awaits me. *'Mimzy' **Mimzy: Hehehe, this treasure is mine!! Booty de Woodbeard Le "Booty de Woodbeard" est le troisième raid du jeu, ajouté via la mise à jour du 30 juin 2017 et accessible aux joueurs ayant complété la zone Aramore. Ennemis uniques : Capt. Woodbeard (boss), Bully (légendaire), Bargz, Krackers, et Jack Dialogue *'Unlock' **Derwin: The Woodbeard sailed in without warning, PAY ATTENTION young hero, this story not boring! **Derwin: He is here to destroy and pillage our land, with a beard made of wood and cutlass in hand. **Derwin: Do us all a great pleasure, defeat him and loot all of his Legendary Treasure!! *'Boss' **Capt. Woodbeard: Well shave me belly with a rusty razor! Who is this skallywag who has stumbled on my galleon? **Player: ... **Capt.Woodbeard: Shiver me timbers! Ye be covered in my Booty that belong to me! Avast ye! Prepare to dance! A Haile of a Mistake Le Haile of a Mistake est le quatrième raid du jeu, ajouté le 27 octobre 2017 et accessible aux joueurs ayant complété la zone Morgoroth. Ennemis uniques : XL-Ombis 400 (boss), X4-Gombo (légendaire), J3-17, RoboMax - 6000, and Duobomz Dialogue *'Unlock' **Prof. Haile: Oof. Ugh! EEk!!! Oh! YOU'RE HERE!? Perfect. Ok ok ok... sooo there's a slight issue with my latest invention. **Prof. Haile: The Wonderful TransGizmo TimeSpace O-pacitor, it ripped a hole in spacetime!! I've seen the future! **Player: ... **Prof. Haile: It's about your ki... I mean uh, THE FUTURE HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER BY ROMBOZ! I need you to get in there. Save the future!! *'Boss' **XL-Ombis 400: urrrr EEEE urrr NNNGGGG CRRRRcrrrr KEEEEEEE grrr nnnnnng **Player: ... **XL-Ombis 400: EEEERRRKKKKKK URRRRRRR KEEERRRCCHHHHHHHZZZZZ GRRR NNNNNGG Le Labyrinthe de Zol Le Labyrinthe de Zol est le cinquième raid du jeu, ajouté le 07 avril 2018 et accessible aux joueurs ayant complété la zone Cambora. Ennemis uniques : Zol (boss), Svirnan (légendaire), Svirnic, Xanthin, Gelvins Dialogues *'Unlock' **Prof. Haile : Les légendes sont vraies et il a été prédit. Il y a un donjon qui est seulement pour les audacieux! L'ancien Zol est réapparu, avec un labyrinthe que l'on craint depuis longtemps. Aidez-nous héros et gardez cette ville dégagée, levez votre arme et explorez le labyrinthe de la peur! *'Boss' **Zol : EVILA HTNIRYBAL YM FO TUO TI EDAM SAH ENO ON SRAEY FO SDNASUOHT ROF **Joueur : ... **Zol : EVIVRUS OT SEKAT TI TAHW EVAH UOY FI EES DNA SDNEIRF RUOY REHTAG Mallowdale Mallowdale est le 6ème raid qui a été ajouté dans la mise à jour 9/28/2018 est déverrouillé pour les joueurs qui ont terminé Galaran. Les ennemis uniques : Columbus (Boss), Clouby (Goblin), Crum, Sprout, et Flitty En difficulté Héroïque : Columbosim (Boss), Cloubin (Goblin), Grumber, Sproulor, et Flunder |} |} |- | | | | |- | | | | |} [ Category:Mode de Jeu